Real Life Problems
by tricklepatter
Summary: Its back to book one, but this time, Harry's got some different problems to face. This time, his problems aren't just magical, there in the real world too. Multiple scenes of abuse, many mature themes.
1. The Beginning

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, so this is my first fanfic, and it is most def a work in progress, but idk inspiration kinda just hit. Definitely expect tons more chapters. Please please please review, let me know how to make this better. I love constructive criticism. Honestly its way more rewarding than "cool story ". Sorry if there are any typos and w/e. I tried to proofread, but its like 3 am.

Harry looked down at his arm where a bruise was now blooming spectacularly. He touched it tentatively and winced a little. It was deep, but just a bruise. It could be worse.

"Hey you! What are you doing in your room? I thought I told you to get your Aunt some tea. Or…do I need to give you another reminder of how generous Petunia and I have been? Are you perhaps ungrateful to us, despite the fact that we have taken you in; treated you as our own?"

Harry could hear Uncle Vernon coming towards his room. If he didn't hurry up, he'd get a broken arm to match his bruise. Harry sighed and looked back at his arm where he could still see the ghost of Uncle Vernon's past "reminders". The bruise from a fortnight ago when he had burnt dinner had faded to a pale yellow with just a slight green tint in the center. The scar from when harry had asked for some money for school books four years ago still gleamed under the glow of his desk lamp. Harry traced his finger along the pearly white line that ran from his shoulder down the full length of his arm.

"I don't hear a kettle Boy!"

Slowly something began to emerge within Harry. Something he thought to be lost long long ago. "I have a name"

"Excuse me!" Uncle Vernon was furious. Harry had never stood up to him like this before.

"My name. It Isn't Boy, or You, its Harry. Harry Potter." Harry got off his bed and opened his door, only to see a fuming Uncle Vernon standing in the doorway.

"Well, Harry Potter, must I remind you that your parents abandoned you. They don't want you, and they don't care what happens to you. So we, out of the goodness of our hearts, have raised you like our own son, and the only thing that we ask for in return is a little bit of simple obedience? Is it too much to ask for a cup of tea after a long day? I think not."

"My parents do care! And if they could take care of me right now, then they would! And treat me like your own? Would you ever do this to your precious 'Duddykins'?" Harry pulled up his sleeve and showed his uncle his arm.

"You brought that on yourself." Uncle Vernon said simply.

"Yea? Well guess what else I'm doing for myself? Leaving." Harry said triumphantly and headed to the door.

"No. you aren't." Uncle Vernon said as he grabbed Harry by his wrist with one hand, and a knife with the other.


	2. Chapter 2

"Get off of me!" Harry shouted.

"You're not going anywhere. And if this is what it takes to keep you here, then that's what I'll do. I just wish you would see that it doesn't have to be this way. If you would just do what your told—"

"Do what I'm told? Do what I'm told? So that I can spend my life sitting around doing what you say, hoping that one day I'll be good enough for you? That one day you won't hit me. That one day I'll finally get out of here? Why do that, when I can just leave now?"

"I just don't understand how you can be so ungrateful! We feed you, we cloth you, we send you to a good school. Maybe you'll finally learn a lesson." And with that, Uncle Vernon threw Harry onto the glass coffee table, cause it to shatter. "Maybe someday you'll learn." Uncle Vernon ran the knife across Harry's back and he screamed in pain. "Not. To. Break. The. Rules." In between each word, Uncle Vernon kicked Harry hard in the side. "Maybe someday you'll learn" Uncle Vernon cut him again. "to be grateful" and with one last blow to Harry's side, Uncle Vernon walked away, leaving Harry little more than a heap on the floor.

After what seemed like hours, Harry finally found the energy to crawl back to his room. By the feeling of things, he assumed that he had fractured his shoulder and broken a couple ribs clean through. His head was spinning, and he guessed he had gotten a concussion as well. His side was pretty bruised up, but seemed relatively okay. So, with nothing more that he could do, Harry sat on his bed and began to carefully pick glass shards out of his body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry these first 2 chapters are so short. As I said, its like 3am. I just wanted to put SOMETHING up. anyway, the actual start of the harry potter story as we know it will be up by tomorrow night at the latest. and again, please please please review, itl really help me going forward, and ill prob also edit whats already up to improve the story based on your reviews.


End file.
